Iranian Civil War
The Iranian Civil War was a war that happened after the overthrow of the Khomeinist Iranball government and fascist insurgency. History Beginning Most groups at the opposition in Iran including the communists agreed that overthrowing the clerical government during the Cold War would be a mistake and it could turn Iran into the side of the West so they stayed quiet. After it came to an end the Iranian opposition finally found a way to take its initiative. Followed by protests and a military coup the socialists abolished the ayatollah's regime and intended to establish a new government, a leftist democratic opposition supported the transition. Iranian nationalism The events led to a rebirth of Iranian patriotism, romantic views of union between the people of Iran with other Iranian lands lead the communists to defend the idea of an Iranian inspired Soviet Union model. But then this movement also had effect on the right, and a group of fascists former part of the right wing emerged with a strong nationalist speech of expelling foreigners from Iran and creating a "new Persia" based on strong fascist speech, from it civil clashes started. There were of course some who defended the old government of the ayatollah, like many shia islamist groups that became angry with that and started a so called war of resistance to defend the ayatollah's rule, but eventually the shia islamist leaderships splited and went either to the sides of the communists or the fascists. The civil war The civil war in Iran was influenced by the run of the one in Turkey where the partisans rised against the Ottoman monarchy. The fascists had a lot of support in the large cities and the rest of the urban areas, however the communists mobilized the peasants and cosniderable part of the people living in rural areas. Tajikistan and Afghanistan had a considerable presence of islamist groups including jihadists, salafists and hard ottomanist ones, supported by the Hazar Ottoman Empireball and their islamist orders including MAGball and others. The fascists and the communists were both anti islamist clerical interference in the government, but different from the communists that had no problem with specific faith, the fascists initially took an openly anti islam stance and claimed it to be a result of Arab influence in Iranian lands that should be exterminated for the sake of the Iranian people revival, a lot of fascist leadership were zoroastrianists and there were rumors they wanted to make it the official religion of Iran. However after the war started the fascists turned down the criticism of islam because they needed support from mostly muslim people. Russian interference in Tajikistan managed to neutralize considerable part of the islamists and the ones who survived fled to Afghanistan where they faced the communist armies in the region. The fascists had some support among the Pashtuns too. Russia interfered directly in the war in assistance of the communists together with the Turkish partisans as part of the Russian activities in Turkey, being Iran just an extention of it. The communist take over of Tabriz and Isfahan considerably weakened the fascists who went to the south of the country. Islamist activities later The shia islamist organizations were mostly in truce with the government and came to agreements similar with those made in arab socialist countries, many sunni ones went too. However the main difference was that while the shia ones had no Ayatollah government anymore to give them orders to continue fighting against the communist government, the sunni ones did had and it was from the Hazar Ottoman Empireball and the ottomanist speech. The islamist acitivty in Iran only declined after the Turkish partisans defeated the Ottoman forces at the siege of Istanbul and the hard ottomanist organizations headuqarters were dismantled. Groups like the Taleeban kept small presence in some areas but continued being severely scolded by the government. Global Reactions Russia Malaysia Malaysia supported the Socialists to create a nationalist and Great Iran instead of Muslim Controlled Governments, A batch of the Malaysian Army consisting of 200 men was sent to Iran to fight alongside the Socialists. Muhammad Zain, the president of Malaysia made speeches praising the Iranian Socialists. They say that "Socialist Democratic Governments must overthrow Fascist and Clericalist Governments". America Americans also supported the Socialists, By using their base in Arabia, They launched bombings against Fascists and Jihadist Bases, America also supplied Weapons and Financial Aid to the Iranian Socialists. Japan Japan was one of the most supportive of the Iranian Socialists among all of the Western Countries. Because of Takeshi Fukumura's Friendly policy to the Socialist Countries and He sent A batch of 200 Japanese Soldiers to join the International Socialist camp in Iran. Category:War Category:Wars Category:Civil War Category:Iranball